Minecraft: Calamity and Chaos
by Kirby Alen Xhajram
Summary: A prophet spoke true and destiny bends to its will. Notch and Herobrine wishes to preserve the peace. Heroes are called and they answered. Calamity have struck and Chaos has brewed. Fate and Destiny dance. The Earth splits while the Heavens roar. The heroes face these threats head on. What will happen? Only time knows the truth... Rated M for weird reasons! Image by my brother!
1. Awakening the Chaos

**Chapter 1: Awakening the Chaos**

A man wearing a brown shirt with grey pants is conversing with a man wearing a teal shirt and blue pants. The room is of stone bricks having some moss on a few bricks. A chandelier made of gold on the ceiling just over the long wooden table. Steak on plates as the main and apple slices as side dishes. Water in wooden cups as their drinks. "So Notch how's the Aether now?" The man in teal, with his white eyes glowing, said "It's been better. You damaged it quite a lot, Herobrine." Notch, the man in brown, with his beard, said "Heh, not as much as you did to the Nether! That was awesome brother! Using your power to turn the Nether into somekind of a Glacier realm!" Herobrine said "Not as great as you flipping the whole Aether upside down!" Notch said

The two laughed as they bonded during this dinner. "Brother, we are close to our masterpiece!" Notch said "Yes. A toast to a new creation!" Herobrine raised his cup and Notch did the same.

After the dinner, the two headed straight for the door. They opened the door and went outside. They are in a town with lively citizens and tourists. They were greeted by everyone that walked by. The people of the town consisted of many species. There were creepers, endermen, villagers, and iron golems. The dusk approaches and the two watched the town. Ghasts carry passengers and supplies in and out of the town. Blazes light the torches as the night approaches. "Isn't this great, brother?" Herobrine said "After years of conflict, we have finally achieved peace! We couldn't have done it without Steve." Notch said "Yes, the hero and prophet of Minecraftia." Herobrine replied "That reminds me. Didn't he have one last prophecy before disappearing?" Notch said

The sun had set. Shops and stands that had creepers and endermen now had zombies and skeletons as vendors. "Yes… I remember it was something like 'Creation attacks the creators, creating chaos. From another world, a hero is to be called and this call is to be answered and this answer is of acceptance and this acceptance is of agreement and this agreement is of aid and this aid is of a hero.' Or something like that" Herobrine agreed

Notch's face became puzzled "Do you think it pertains to us and our almost complete creation?"

Herobrine looked at the moon "If it is us, it will be our duty to call this 'hero' from a different world."

After the conversation, the two went their separate ways. Notch disappeared with a white trail while Herobrine disappeared with a red trail.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another world…**

Tension filled the air as everyone in the room had their heads down. Silence echoed through everyone's ears. In their hands are pens and at their tables are exams. Three students however, had calculators even though the exam was about English. One student, who had his ID tag that said "Jaylord" passed a calculator with the number 15 typed in. The student he passed it to had an ID tag with "Ian" and he returned the calculator, now written with "15C" to Jaylord. Jaylord wrote the letter C for his answer in number 15. This exchange went on until Ian encountered a hard question near and passed his calculator on the third student who was already close to being done with the exam. This student had an ID tag that had "Kirby" written on it. Kirby accepted the calculator, stood up and passed his exam to the proctor. He gave Ian's calculator written with 45A 46D 47B 48B 49C 50A. Ian smirked, copied the answers and passed it to Jaylord. Ian passed his test paper and after a few seconds, so did Jaylord.

The three left the classroom and headed straight to the canteen. "It's too bad Nigel transferred to a different school." Kirby said

"Yeah, it's much more fun with him here." Ian agreed

"Christmas is coming so he'll come back in the holidays. I'm sure of it." Jaylord said

"Time" Kirby said

"It's… 2:39 PM" Jaylord replied

Ian looked up at the sky. "Dude, look at those dark clouds!"

In the sky over their heads, the clouds were dark. "It'll rain I guess." Kirby said

A white flash covered the sky and came a thundering noise. "Add lightning" Jaylord added

"Is there any way for school to end like, this moment and they would send us home? The lightning is not enough so an earthquake maybe?" Ian asked

As destiny would have it, the clouds dropped the rain and lightning ravages the skies. The winds roared. The earth trembled. "I take it back!" Ian exclaimed. Already on open ground the three stood under the rain. In a few seconds, the ground stopped trembling, winds have calmed, rain had stopped, and the lightning is gone.

"What the fuck did you do Ian?" Kirby said

"I don't know!" Ian looked around

"Everyone else is also confused" Jaylord said pointing at the other students.

"All students! Fall in line inside the covered court!" An announcement was made

Murmurs echoed throughout the crowd. Some were about the frightening event while some were eager to go home. A woman came up on stage and stood there. Everyone became silent. "Due to a recent earthquake, it is advised that you all go home and stay safe there." The principal said

The three retrieved their bags from the classroom and went straight home.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Minecraftia…**

In the top of a tower made of stone bricks, a magic circle is glowing.

Two men are breathing heavily, sitting in the middle of the magic circle. "The call is made… Now… we wait…" Notch spoke while breathing heavily

"It… was us…Hahaha…Making that… call drained our… energy…" Herobrine laughed

"Some gods we are… we failed to… contain… our own creation…" Notch smirked

"Let's…rest a bit… then we… call the alliance…" Herobrine said and closed his eyes.

"Agreed" Notch said before closing his eyes.

The two drifted to sleep as they both glowed. After a few minutes, they both got up and nodded at each other. They teleported away in a second.

The two reappeared in the middle of the town they just went to. Herobrine clapped three times. His claps had enough power to drive the winds and loud enough to be heard throughout the town. The town hall activated a beacon, a beacon that changes colors. A light green beacon is seen on the horizon. On the distance, a teal one appeared. In the opposite direction, a lime one appeared. A dark grey one appeared on an old fortress. Then a pink one appeared in the wetlands. A grey one appeared in the far away iron fort. A blue one hailed from the sea. A light grey came from underground. A black one came forth alongside a dark blue one. The two teleported to a barren dimension to find a purple beacon light up while a dragon flies around. They teleported to the Nether to find yellow, red, dark grey, light pink, and white beacons.

Notch and Herobrine teleported, this time to a large room made of Nether Bricks. The room had a long table like that of a council and a banner hangs on the four sides of the large room. Notch occupied a chair and so did Herobrine. "The Mob Alliance, I never thought we would need it again." Notch said "Yes. Peace has been achieved but of course, it must be protected." Herobrine said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Earth…**

Kirby was walking in the side of the street, carrying a black backpack full of textbooks.

"What the hell was that? Like some weird anomaly was happening in the world." Kirby spoke.

"How the heck would I know? Try watching the news." Kirby spoke again but with a different tone

"I wasn't talking to you and you know that the media is manipulated right?" Kirby spoke with his original tone

"So, you were talking to yourself? We both know that you no longer have privacy and we know your secrets." Kirby spoke with his other tone

Kirby kept on walking, following the street. Upon seeing the gas station he sees every time he walks home, he turns right and after a few more steps, reaches his home. He opens the door, enters, and drops his bag in his room. He walked to the living room, approached a table full of boot knives, throwing knives, and survival knives, and proceeded to clean and arrange them.

After cleaning the knives and arranging them, he laid down on his couch and looked at the ceiling.

 **Kirby's POV**

I looked at the clocked. The time it indicated was 3:07 PM. "What is happening?" I thought

Lightning is heard echoing. Earthquakes ravaged the ground. Rain flooded nearby areas. Wind blowing away weak structures. People are running around, screaming and panicking. Two men, amidst the chaos, calmly stood. The one in the right pointed at me "Destiny is at hand. We have called." The one in the left spoke "And now, you must answer."

A maniacal laugh is heard in the distance. The two men turned around. "You are our only hope."

A white blinding light shone from faraway.

"AAAhhhh!" I jumped out of the couch and almost fell. I was still at home. I was breathing heavily. I looked at the clock and the time is 4:48 PM "Damn it. What is happening?" I said. Music started playing. It came from my room. I ran and grabbed my phone. I answered the call.

"Kax here." I spoke

"Dude, news." A voice said

"You know I don't watch that, Ian" I replied

"Just do it" Ian said

I turned on the TV and news poured in. "The Earth's magnetic field had an anomaly and it affected both the skies and the grounds." The reporter said "Earthquakes and lightning were felt around the globe. Some countries are currently facing civil unrest. More to this news, after the break."

"What in the fuck." I said

"Yeah I know the world is marching closer to shit." Ian said

"I just had the weirdest dream though." I said

"Wait what?" Ian seems puzzled

"Yeah, the earthquake and lightning was there and—"

"Two men were speaking." Ian interrupted

"How did you… Wait… Don't tell me" I said

"It seems we experienced the same dream." Ian said

My phone started beeping "There another call incoming"

"Patch it through. I'll be listening." Ian said

"Hello?" I asked

"Dude, I just had weird dream!" A voice said

"Let me guess Jaylord. It had the lightning and earthquake and there was two men" I said

"Yeah… How did you know that" Jaylord asked

"It seems we all had the same dream" Ian interrupted

"Wait Ian experienced it too?" Jaylord asked again

*Static ringing noise*

"Ahhh! That hurts" I exclaimed

"What was that noise?" Ian asked

"Maybe it has something to do with the magnetic field?" Jaylord suggested

"If that's so, we must use a different means of communication." I said

"Let's use the base" Ian said

"Alright then" Jaylord said

We all hanged up from the call. I travelled to my room and acquired my laptop. I opened Minecraft and typed in my username Kax and went to the Base Server. I was inside of an average redstone maniac house. I worked my way through a few parkour obstacles that involved slime blocks and ladders and I ended up in an intersection in the halls and waited. A few moments later, two players entered the server. One with the name "Rivera63" while the other one used the username "DarkZyxer."

Rivera came from the left while Zyxer came from the right. The three of us then proceeded forward to a giant room with a table.

I typed in "The news is back"

Zyxer typed in "Yes let's watch"

Rivera stayed silent

"Riots are breaking out in some countries. Scientists are working hard to determine the cause. While some protesters scream the words 'Wrath of God is here' and the like. Chaos is breaking out here. The government has advised to stay at home to avoid being attacked by random people." The reporter said

I stopped listening for a bit because my peripheral caught the redstone lamp alarm going on and off. Someone or something had entered my house. I think I forgot to close the door.

"Guys, wait here. I'll be back" I typed

"Yeah" They both typed

I ran straight to the other side of the room and pushed a button. The wall opened up and I entered the shaft. It led me to an elevator. I went up quickly and reached the surface. I was inside my bedroom. I went to the living room and saw the iron door was shut.

"What's up" Zyxer typed

"The door wasn't open. But I think something went through." I typed

"It's the middle of the night. There's something in there." Rivera typed

"The question is how did it enter? It's a fucking iron door and I used a stone button and lever to lock the thing. You need to switch both inputs on to open the door." I typed "Wait, a window is broken"

"We should go there and help you." Zyxer typed

"Yeah, your house is pretty big." Rivera typed

"It's big because I created redstone traps. If you come in here, you might activate some of them." I typed

"Okay, have it your way" Zyxer typed

"Ian and I will just wait here." Rivera typed

I first entered the kitchen and checked my poison furnace. Both the furnace and the dispenser seem untouched. I went to my forging room and nothing was out of the ordinary. Next, was my brewery and the dispensers and hoppers were out of harming potions.

"The traps in the brewery were activated." I typed

"No one can survive that room." Zyxer typed

"We tested that room. I had a lot of notch apples I never stopped eating them. I died still with apples to spare!" Rivera typed

"No one can survive, but there are no items in here. I think… someone survived" I typed

"Impossible!" Zyxer typed

"Unless… It's an undead. Just keep looking." Rivera typed

"Okay" I typed

I went to my library and saw the traps are currently spewing arrows. "The intruder is in the library" I typed

"Good, kill it" Zyxer typed

"Quickly" Rivera typed

I waited for the arrows to run out. It took forever but eventually the rain ended. With sword and shield in hand, I approached the room carefully. I saw a skeleton looking at me. "Guys? I need help." I typed

"What is it?" Zyxer typed

"An enderman? Zombie? What?" Rivera typed

"It's a skeleton but it has no bow and it's just looking at me." I typed

"It's just a glitch." Zyxer typed

"Go and charge!" Rivera typed

I threw a potion of healing at the skeleton and charged at it. It was hurt and started shooting me. It is shooting really fast. "Fuck! It shoots way too fast!" I typed while hiding behind a book shelf

"Okay we're coming!" Zyxer typed

"To battle we go!" Rivera typed

I ran out of the library with the skeleton close behind. Projectiles whizzing straight and true. I dodged most of them but my avatar was hit. I ran straight to the kitchen. I was cornered by this mysterious skeleton but I smirked. I moved a bit to the side and opened a chest. Pistons moved and replaced the furnace with a dispenser. The dispenser shot out poison tipped arrows that hit the skeleton. The skeleton moved around while taking damage. It looked at me and charged at me. I was ready for it but an arrow hit the skeleton, killing it. Zyxer holding a bow and Rivera was holding an axe was in the kitchen entrance.

"Nice shot, Ian!" I typed

"Because I'm awesome" Zyxer typed

"Look what I found" Rivera walked and dropped some white sticks. I picked it up and the checked the name. error_unknown k4x164w350m3

"What the fuck?" I typed

"You know what? Let's log out." Zyxer typed

"I agree" Rivera typed

"We've seen too much shit today" I typed and we all logged out.

I put my laptop in the bag and headed straight to my room. I quickly took a shower. I wore a green jacket over a black shirt and dark grey cargo pants and brown sneakers. I checked the time on my phone "Damn, 6:25 PM already?" I spoke. I locked the doors in the house and went to a convenience store. I bought noodles, canned food, and some milk. I returned home and upon entering the door, I felt dizzy. I was able to lock the door and put the groceries on where they belong. The dizziness became stronger and I fell to my bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Kax here! How's that for a first chapter? Tell me in the reviews. This is the… revival of my old (dead) story. A new title with a few new stuff.**

 **I feel so alive! Fresh ideas pouring in my head!**

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite the Story!**

 **Kax here and out!**


	2. New World

**Chapter 2: New World**

I tried to open my eyes but drowsiness just prevents me from doing so. I yawned a bit and realized that my back felt cold. I opened my eyes. I jumped out of bed, or so I thought. I was on a cold brick floor. There were two people in front of me, also sleeping. I know who these two are. "What the FUCK!" I exclaimed.

I looked around and saw some bones. "Are these the error objects?" I picked them up and they felt like… bones! "Bones? What the fuck?!" I exclaimed again.

"If you think about it, it seems pretty fitting for a skeleton attack."

"I guess but what attacked me last night? It looked like a normal skeleton without a bow…" I spoke

"The game might have regarded the thing as a skeleton"

I went to my bedroom and searched the chest for some stuff. I grabbed a compass just for fun. The compass seemed to point at where the living room is. I tested this theory and the compass pointed at the living room, or more accurately, at the place where I woke up. "This might be useful" I thought and put the compass in my pocket. I tried to at least. The compass didn't fit in my right pocket. I grabbed what was inside and to my surprise, it was my phone. I put the compass in my left pocket. I checked my phone. There's no service. Not that I didn't expect that.

I just sat on the couch and but felt restless. I started walking back and forth to calm myself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In a dining hall, two men are eating. They are waiting for the sunrise to commence.

Notch and Herobrine were having breakfast. "Was our decision during the meeting right?" Notch asked "Yeah, the princesses and princes don't have experience on leading a kingdom but they have combat experience so, if they are in the frontlines, they can manage." Herobrine replied "I guess so but something just—"

The two felt an energy spike. They looked on the balcony and saw clouds swirling, lightning crashing down three times. For a few seconds, the strange event stayed and soon disappeared.

"Could it be?" Notch asked

"Someone has answered our call." Herobrine said

"Let's send in a few scouts." Notch said

"Right" Herobrine agreed "The closest is the Witch Kingdom so let them handle it."

The Notch and Herobrine teleported to a swampland. The two walked toward a kingdom, the Witch Kingdom. Cobblestone walls with giant emeralds on pillars surround the Witch Kingdom. Some houses were made of wood, some were of stone, while some had both. The two headed straight to the castle that was made from obsidian and emerald. They were eyed by witches and warlocks they passed by. "This is too embarrassing, let's teleport" Notch said "Agreed" Herobrine and Notch teleported to the entrance of the throne room. The large door opened and in the throne sat a young woman with long brown hair and streaks of purple. She was wearing an emerald crown and a purple robe with gold and silver streaks. "I guess your arrival here has connections to the strange disturbance a few moments ago?" The woman asked

"Yes, Queen Serena" Notch said

"This kingdom was the closest to the source so we went here." Herobrine said

"I have scouts ready and my daughter shall join them." The queen said "Selena!"

A girl entered the throne room. She wore a black robe with purple streaks. Her hair was brown and she had a purple pointy hat that has an emerald. "Yes, mother?" The girl spoke

"This is my daughter, Selena. She will lead four scouts toward the location." Serena spoke

"My brother and I will be waiting here" Notch said

"Take this" Herobrine gives a crystal ball to Selena who accepts it.

Selena quickly grabbed a broom and four other witches followed suit. They flew out through the balcony.

Selena and her team had reached their destination. They found a house-like structure made of stone bricks. They drank invisibility potions and proceeded to slowly get close to the house. "There's a house here" Selena whispered to the crystal ball

"A house?" Notch's voice exited the ball

"Yes and there are three people. Two are sleeping on the floor while the other one just keeps walking back and forth. They seem to be… Humans…"

"Can you enter and investigate without being detected?" Herobrine's voice went through

"The door is of iron, it might make a lot of noise. There are broken windows though" Selena reported

"Okay then." Notch spoke

"I will enter alone." Selena commanded the scouts "Whatever happens, don't follow". She entered through the window and proceeded to explore the house.

* * *

 **Kirby's POV**

I was stressed. I kept on walking back and forth. "They haven't woken up yet." I looked at Jaylord and Ian who were both sleeping soundly. "This is my Minecraft house in our server…" I said

"Yeah no shit. Your dreams are becoming more and more stupid."

"Shut up. I did not talk to you." I said. I walked to my kitchen, evaded the alarm plate and opened a chest. A giant pile of cookies were inside.

"I take back what I said about your dreams. This is paradise!"

"Just shut up" I said while eating a few cookies.

"These are looking and tasting too real…"

"This is stressing me out more… Am I really in a dream? Or…" I questioned

"Does it have anything to do with the weird dream?"

"I guess… But I'm still skeptical" I said

The redstone lamps started flashing. I looked over to the living room and saw Ian and Jaylord still asleep. "There's someone else here." I said. I went to my armory and grabbed some armor and a long stick. I looked at the heavy iron armor "This is a bit heavy" I wore the armor and armed myself with a stick. I then traveled room to room. I hit the floor three times with the stick hoping to intimidate whatever is in my house. I went to the brewery and nothing happened. I went to my bedroom and there were no results. I arrived in the library and hit the floor three times. A noise echoed in the library. A book fell from its bookshelf. I smirked and pulled a lever. The doorway was covered by a wall. I trapped myself with whatever is in here.

"Hello?" I asked while walking to find which book fell. There was no answer. I found the book and placed it on the shelf. I felt a weak flow of air whiz by me. "An invisibility potion?" I asked

"You won't stand a chance if that thing attacks you now."

"I know but, if I open that doorway, it might also get out." I said

"Control room"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that place." I said

I opened the doorway and didn't bother to wake the two up.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Selena exited the library as quickly as she could. "I was almost trapped" Selena whispered

"What?" Herobrine's voice exclaimed

"This house seems to be filled with redstone traps. The person that almost found me seems to be keen in this art." Selena said

"There might be other traps as well. Stay safe." Herobrine's voice spoke

"Yes of co—" Selena noticed the redstone lamps are blinking. Selena quickly ran toward the window but the pistons were faster. The windows were barred with iron. The door was covered with iron blocks. Selena ran upstairs hoping to escape through a balcony but to no avail it was covered with iron bars and nether brick fences. She went to the bedroom to hide. The whole house was caged. Every exit point was closed. "He trapped me inside of the house!" Selena spoke

"Wait inside. The princesses of the Iron Golems and the Creepers are coming." Notch spoke

"I can hear him coming." Selena spoke

Selena saw the person. She was quite puzzled by the person for they are almost of the same age. What puzzled her most was the fact the person seem to know what room she was in.

"The intruder is here…. I know it." The person spoke

"Something seems peculiar here but I can't just grasp what it is." The person spoke with a different tone

The person pulled a lever and had closed the doorway. Selena hid close to the bed and stayed silent. The person had moved to the bed. She tensed up a bit. The person suddenly stopped.

* * *

 **Kirby's POV**

I stood there in the middle of the room. I felt dizzy, nauseous, and almost drained.

Lightning ravages the skies. Rains flood the earth. Earthquakes strike the area. Winds fly all-around. In the midst of the event, there lay four silhouettes standing, staring at me. I had no weapons. I was scared. The four started walking toward me. I stepped back but they kept walking. Maniacal laughter echoes, coming from the four. I turned around and saw two more silhouettes. These two were different from the first two that "called" me. They were also… walking… towards me. I froze in fear. I couldn't panic nor could I scream in terror. In a few more seconds, they surrounded me. There they were staring.

I opened my eyes. I was at my Minecraft house. I was sweating hard. I breathed heavily. I looked around and saw a girl. The girl looked at me. I couldn't really speak. I was nervous. Nervous because there's a girl right there! Standing beside the bed! Looking at me! After a good minute of awkward staring, I looked to the window to avoid her pretty eyes "Umm… Hi?" I said nervously. "Hi…" She said weakly. Judging from her voice, she's nervous. I have… very low experience when it comes to girls but I know how to assess situations. I realized I was in the bed. I worked up some courage "Umm… Did something happen to me?" I asked. "Yeah… you suddenly passed out. I put you in the bed and then you started moving" She said weakly again. "I had a nightmare… but I guess you figured that out…" I said a bit awkwardly.

I looked at her while trying to avoid looking at her eyes. That way, we both don't get nervous. "How long was I out?" I asked "Just a few minutes…" She answered. I got up and pulled two levers. The doorway once again opened. I turned right, stepped on a pressure plate, and pressed a button. An iron door revealed itself from the wall. I pressed another button and the door opened. I was in a room full of levers. I switched the levers and pistons started making noises. I noticed that she followed me inside. I turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself… My name is Kirby." I introduced myself while scratching the back of my head. "I-I'm Selena…" She said "A princess of… witches…" She weakly spoke the last one. I didn't take the 'witch princess' part of the introduction seriously though. I know I was in Minecraft but the thought of civilized mobs kinda seemed farfetched to me because of the fact that the mobs appear out of the darkness and go on to murder some player.

I looked around the room a bit and resumed the conversation "Do I have to call you Princess Selena from now on?" I asked. She blushed at the question "No… just call me Selena…" she said softly. Here I was, speaking with a VERY beautiful girl. Under normal circumstances, I would panic and escape but this is different. I opened the iron door once again and the two of us got out of the room. A loud crashing noise was heard. I noticed the redstone lamps in the hallway were flashing. "Damn it" I thought. "Help!" I heard familiar voices shout. I raced downstairs, not caring about the armament I have. I saw two unfamiliar people cornered Jaylord and Ian. One of them is a bit short of height while the other had more of it. "Who are you people?" I shouted. The two didn't react to my question.

The shorter one was wearing a green hoodie and knee high boots while the other one wore a grey hat and top and shorts.

"Cupa! Rosa! Don't hurt them!" I heard Selena behind me. The two, which were actually girls, turned around and went straight to Selena. "We thought you were hurt!" The taller girl spoke. "Yeah we were worried!" The smaller girl spoke.

I just walked to Jaylord and Ian. "You guys okay?" I asked. "A bit… Where are we?" Jaylord spoke. "This place seems awfully familiar" Ian said.

"I think this is Minecraft." I said bluntly

"Are you high right now?" Jaylord said

I picked up the 'bones' I found earlier and showed it to them. They looked puzzled and seemed peculiar. "Are those the weird stuff?" Ian asked

"Yes, it seems that the skeleton was no ordinary skeleton." I said

"What are those?" The girl who I assume to be Cupa spoke.

I turned around and saw them more clearly. Cupa has blonde hair and golden brown eyes to go along with her green hoodie. Rosa had grey skin? And a grey top and short skirt and her short grey hair fit with her red eyes.

Selena walked to me and held the bones. "These are… bone spikes." She said. I was puzzled by her statement "Bone spikes?" I asked.

"Where did you get these?" She asked in a serious tone

"Some strange skeleton was shooting me last night." I answered

"They are increasing in numbers, it seems." She turned to the door and went outside. She seemed to speak to some people outside. She waved for us to come over. We walked outside and saw 4 other girls, also wearing robes that are colored black and holding brooms.

"Yay! We get to visit Selena's home!" Cupa said childishly.

"This matter is serious, Cupa" Rosa spoke.

I instinctively went to Selena. I don't really know why. Selena also had a broom. I felt a bit uneasy and something is bugging me.

Cupa is enjoying the time while Rosa looks serious. Jaylord and Ian were still puzzled by what's happening. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the Witch Kingdom." Selena spoke quickly

"Witch Kingdom?" I thought. With that answer, I felt that she was telling the truth about being princess. I tried to understand a bit more. "Where is that?" I asked

"Just a bit of distance in this swampland." Rosa pointed to the nearby swampland.

The witches readied for flight. Cupa and Rosa know what will happen next. Jaylord and Ian held on to the brooms. I tensed up a bit. "How are we going to get there?" I asked nervously even though my gut already knows what will happen.

"We're flying there!" Selena dashed using her broom with me onboard. The other witches flew with Selena. I looked forward and her face didn't show a glint of fear but instead she looked like she was at peace. "Hey Selena, why are you blushing?" Cupa shouted from behind. I pretended that I didn't hear that question but Selena's flying became a bit… unstable.

I didn't have fear of flight but I had fear of heights. As the man that I am, I let my pride get the better of me and I didn't tell any of them that I had fear of heights. I looked back and saw Ian and Jaylord smirking at me. They know I have fear of heights. In Ian's eyes, I can see that he's saying "You'll fall!"

A few minutes of flight and I saw a large structure in the distance.

"Ready!" Selena shouted "5! 4! 3! 2!"

"Wait what?" I thought

"1!" The witches dived down. The winds were hitting my face. I immediately hug Selena from behind because of instinct, or more accurately, because I was scared as fuck. I felt her tenseness and nervousness. I closed my eyes.

After a few moments, I felt we have landed. I open my eyes and I see we were in a large garden. Jaylord and Ian looked at me weirdly. I noticed the girls were also looking with sparkling eyes at me and Selena. I just realized that I was still holding on to Selena. I quickly let go "I'm sorry…" I said while my face went red. Selena just smiled while her face was red. Cupa was clapping her hands and congratulating Selena. A sense of awkwardness clouded the air. "You still haven't gotten rid of your fear of heights?" Ian breaks the awkwardness. "Yeah…" I replied.

The four other witches leave the garden. "F-F-Follow me… P-Please" Selena spoke. We followed her toward the large doorway. We came upon a hallway. The structure we were in seems to be made of Obsidian, Stone Bricks, and Emerald. We walk in the hallway. Jaylord, Ian, and I don't know the destination. "The Witch Kingdom was our primary destination. Kingdom means there will be a castle. We landed in the gardens. So, we might already be in the castle. Meaning we are heading to a throne room or something similar." I thought.

As we walk, I notice Selena drop a few glimpses. It made me feel… nervous. I have no experience with girls but I will not let that hinder me in apologizing. I walked a bit faster and caught up with Selena. "Umm… hi" I said. She was startled a bit "Hi… what is it?" She spoke a bit shyly. I couldn't help but notice that Cupa is really looking at us with sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry, again, for what happened earlier." I said looking Selena. Her face lit up red "It's fine… really…" She spoke in decreasing volume. I looked at her face and the way she goes all shy. I didn't know what is happening to me.

A few more minutes, we were in front of a large emerald doorway. Two males, wearing robes, and two sets of sentient armor guarded the doorway. The two guards bowed in the presence of Selena, Cupa, and Rosa. The door opened and it revealed a large majestic room with a large throne. A woman sat on the throne. This woman looked like Selena. "Is she your mother?" I whispered to Selena who nodded to my question.

The woman looked at us "Humans?" she said and smiled. "I have returned, mother" Selena spoke calmly. "Princess Cupa and Princess Rosa? The two of you have grown!" The woman spoke. "Queen Serena, we visited again!" Cupa said childishly. Rosa just smiled at the queen. "Still childish as ever, Cupa, and Rosa is a bit more silent." Queen Serana spoke.

"Princess Rosa and Princess Cupa?" I thought "They are also princesses? They must be a different mob type."

I didn't really know how to react. There are three princesses right there. A Queen sits in her throne. And I am, no matter how different it seems, in Minecraft.

Two men were at the side of the room. One wearing a brown shirt with grey pants and had a beard while the other one wore a teal shirt and blue pants and had white glowing eyes. It seems Jaylord and Ian noticed Notch and Herobrine being there. I noticed my friends are terrified at Herobrine. I, however, walked to him "What is happening here?" I asked the two.

Notch and Herobrine looked at me. "My brother and I tried to create a new form of life." Notch said

"Something suddenly went wrong and our creation went wild." Herobrine spoke

"What happened next?" I asked

"Our creation attacked us then went on a rampage in different parts of Minecraftia." Herobrine continued

"Then it suddenly disappeared. Attacks have stopped and days passed." Notch added

"New types of mobs started appearing in different parts of Minecraftia and started attacking." Herobrine spoke

"What happened to your creation?"

"Rumors were spreading. Our creation is said to have divided itself into six different entities." Notch said

"We haven't confirmed this yet." Herobrine said

"What do you mean by 'call'?" I asked

"That is… because we needed help. I have a friend from Earth. He's a good guy. He told me that younglings from your world are adventurous and responsible." Notch said

"Then why didn't you 'call' him? My friends and I are just students. We might be old enough to become responsible and mature but we're still too young to decide if we're going to help the same people that ripped us right out of our damn homes!" I shouted without a care. I felt that all eyes were on me. "Do any of you even know how to send us back to our world?!" I shouted. No one answered. In their faces, it was obvious that they don't know how to send us back. "I don't even know how this fucking world works! If die here, I won't be able to see the faces of family and friends! This is your world! You created the problem! Why would you drag other people to the darkness you created?!" My fist released a right hook that hit Notch in his head. My leg then sent a kick for Herobrine in the gut. The two reeled back from my attacks.

I turned around and waved at Ian and Jaylord "We're leaving" I said. I walked out of the throne room with Jaylord and Ian following. The guards were speechless. I stop a bit and recalled the directions we went. I proceeded to walk towards the garden. "Dude what the fuck was that?" Ian asked

"It's only common sense that you be mad at the people that took you away from your world." I answered

"We know that part but what's with the sudden attack?" Ian asked again

"I was speaking normally. I didn't attack them." I said bluntly

"I think it was clear for everyone in the room that you delivered a punch and kick that made Herobrine and Notch reel back." Ian said

"I didn't attack anyone. Trust me on that." I said

"That means someone else did the attack. Was it Ice?" Jaylord said trying to piece things together.

"Yes" I said bluntly.

Ian seemingly realized what Jaylord was talking about. We let things go and continued walking. After a few minutes, we reached the castle gardens. "Okay now what?" Jaylord asked

I just kept walking and followed my sense of direction. The two followed me. We ended up in some park that is bit crowded. "Really, Kirby?" Jaylord said

"Ian, lead the way! Use your sense of direction!" I said

Ian walked toward a direction. I noticed a shadow above me. I looked up and saw a silhouette coming down quickly. "Kirby!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. Jaylord and Ian didn't hear it. Selena landed near me. She got off of her broom and went to me. I felt eyes gaze upon the two of us. "Kirby, please help us!" She said while looking straight in my eyes. Ian and Jaylord turned around and saw me. I just looked straight in her eyes. I sank on the view. I could see that her eyes seemed beautiful. "Please help us!" Selena held my hand and pleaded.

"She got over her nervousness just to help her people" I thought. I didn't answer her. I just turned around and followed Ian. I suddenly felt warmth in my back. Selena had hugged me from behind. "Please… I beg of you. Help us…" She spoke like she was going to cry. Thoughts flood my head. I came to one logical solution. I didn't really speak to girls in Earth. I have no experience with these kinds of things. I squirmed and freed myself from her arms. I took a step forward. I turned around and hugged her. I didn't really want a girl to cry because of me. "Okay, I'll help you" as I said that, she hugged me tightly. A minute had passed and I felt that the number of eyes that were on us increased. It felt like we were the center of attraction the park. Selena looked into my eyes and slowly started to tear up. "Thank you…" She said softly.

I don't have experience with girls. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be able to this. I wouldn't be able to hug her and look at her starry eyes.

I looked into her eyes and she did the same. Her face started to get nearer and nearer. She placed her lips on my right cheek and then looked at me again. "Thank you…" She said still not breaking the hug. "Selena just kissed my cheek" I thought. I don't know why but to me, her eyes seem to have become starrier and became more beautiful.

My ears picked up a few gasps and my peripheral vision caught some shocked faces. Something didn't feel right. I doubted that some of those gasps and shocked faces were our cause.

"Ahem" A woman's voice came

Selena and I break eye contact and looked at where the voice came.

The Queen stood there looking at us.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! WOOO! I'm on a roll! When I said ideas were flooding my head, I wasn't joking. I didn't notice how much I have typed up already. How was this chapter? Is it good? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Fun Fact #1: In the old version of the story, chapter 2 also ended with a cliffhanger!**

 **Fun Fact #2: Chapter 2 is longer than chapter 1. In the old story, it was also like that.**

 **Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **Kax here and out!**


	3. Dancing in the Dark

**Chapter 3: Dancing in the Dark**

 **Third Person POV**

Kirby left the throne room. His two friends were following him. Notch and Herobrine was sitting down on the floor. "I told you he was not going to use any weapons." Notch said

"I thought he was holding a knife or a dagger" Herobrine replied

"This is your fault." Notch said

"Yeah I know." Herobrine said

"What are you going to do now?" The Queen spoke

"We will call the princesses and princes. We will have a meeting." Notch said

"Guards, launch the apparatus!" The Queen ordered some of the guards in the throne room. Selena seems uncomfortable in the room. The Queen looked at Selena and notices something. "What seems to be the problem, Selena?" The Queen asked

"I-I'm going after K-Kirby!" Selena dashed with her broom to the balcony and flew.

"What was that about?" The Queen asked

"Your Highness," Cupa spoke "Selena seems to have feelings for Kirby"

"Is that so? Guards! Prepare the interrogation room!" The Queen ordered the guards

"He will face interrogation?" Rosa asked

"Why yes of course. I want to determine whether he'll get an approval or not." The Queen said

Three witches enter the throne room. "Princess Charlotte and Princess Blazette have arrived" One witch said

"Princess Cupa and Princess Rosa, please proceed to the war quarters." Queen Serena ordered a witch to escort the two princesses. "You two" The Queen pointed to the two witches. "Come with me. We will walk in the city."

* * *

 **Kirby's POV**

The Queen stood there looking at us. Cupa and Rosa were behind her. Rosa seemed to be blushing and Cupa had a large smile and her eyes sparkled. Selena and I immediately let go. Our faces had gone red.

Silence clouded the air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Serena asked with a serious tone

"Mother, I can explain." Selena replied

"Explain in the castle." The Queen ordered "You humans, follow me as well"

Two witches were beside the Queen as she walks. Selena was beside me. Jaylord and Ian were behind me. "I'm sorry… You got into this mess because of me…" Selena spoke looking into my eyes. "It's okay… I get into many different messes in my world" I said comforting her. She smiled at me. I felt her hand hold mine. "Her hands are warm." I thought.

"She's a bit more courageous this time."

"Shut up" I thought

The Queen led us to a doorway and told us to enter. We went inside and were in a large room that is made of stone bricks and obsidian. A large red curtain was on the other side of the room. The Queen turned around. She had a serious face. "You two humans, leave the room. Guards, escort them." The Queen spoke with a serious tone.

After Jaylord and Ian leave the room, the witches closed the door. Selena and I were the only ones inside with the Queen. Selena was just by my side. It didn't make sense since her mother is right there. "What is your name?" The Queen asked. "My name is Kirby Alen Xhajram" I said nervously. "I'm sure you're aware that my daughter, Selena, is a princess." The Queen said.

"Yes…" I said

"Then you knew that you were hugged and kissed by a princess?" The Queen asked

I looked at Selena and she was blushing. "Yes…" I said

"Your actions looked like you weren't kissed and hugged by a princess. You also seem to treat the princess like some commoner." The Queen said

I worked up some courage. "I guess… that's because she didn't act higher than me." I replied. I knew it for real. I knew what is going on in me. If I continue, I would be on a path I can never get out of. I perfectly knew what I was feeling.

"So you think of her as someone of equal footing?" The Queen looked straight in my eyes.

I did not falter "Yes"

"Now for the hard question, what do you think of my daughter?" The Queen looked really serious this time.

"For starters, she's a bit shy at times and she's cute." I said. I have to be honest in this question. "She's someone that is reliable and she has amazing abilities" I look at Selena who has defeated redstone in redness. I turned to the Queen. Out of pure honesty, "And I really like her!" I slipped. My stupid tongue slipped. I couldn't look at Selena in the eye after I said that. My face is heating up.

The Queen looked at us and laughs "For a human, you are very amusing. You have my approval."

For a moment, I didn't know what she meant by 'approval' and I was absolutely puzzled. I felt warmth in my hand. Selena is holding on to it.

"I will tell you something." The Queen said "Princess Selena is famous for her magical ability, intellectual ability and most of all, her beauty and because of that, she has many admirers. Most were just aristocrats, some were high ranking royal guards, and there's August."

"August?" I asked. I felt Selena tense up a bit.

"August is the name of the commander of the whole Magic Military. He threatened to lead a coup if he didn't get an approval. Two years have passed since then. As I was saying, Selena had many admirers but when they were intensely interrogated, they were only after the 'being prince and then king' part." The Queen explained "But you, you were different. You're not after such things. That is why you have my approval."

"Take this" The Queen handed me an emerald pin "It's the mark of someone that has been approved" She smiled "Those things aside, let's go to the war quarters."

The Queen walked to the door "By the way, I knew you liked my daughter. My woman's intuition told me so" She giggled. I turned to Selena and smiled at her. She smiled back with a blush. I am still a little confused of the events but I'm glad things are fine. I put the pin in the collar of my jacket and I wore it a bit proudly. Once outside of the room, Queen Serena led the way. The two witches were walking beside her. Selena, still holding my hand, is beside me walking just behind the Queen. Jaylord and Ian are behind me.

After a few minutes of walking, we enter a room with a large table. The table had a large map in the middle. Cupa and Rosa were already there, along with other people I don't know. Most of them were girls but there were two boys. They look like my age. "Are they also royalty?" I whispered to Selena "Yes but they are from different kingdoms" She answered

"I'll leave you here. Wait for the two." The Queen told Selena

Selena sits in a chair. I sit just beside her. Ian sits at my right and Jaylord sits beside Ian. Selena is still holding my hand. I scoot a little closer to her.

Cupa waves at Selena with sparkling eyes. Selena smiles at her.

"I'm a little worried. There are a hell lot of girls here and the number is way out of my comfort zone." I heard Ian whisper to Jaylord

"The presence is a bit overwhelming." Jaylord whispers

"The guy beside me seems way too comfortable in his situation." Ian sarcastically whispers

"I can hear you" I whisper

The girls are talking to the other people in the room. Jaylord and Ian have their own conversation. Selena and I just look at each other. I think none of us wants to speak. A voice suddenly silences the crowd "Hey Kirby! That pin you got there is the Queen's approval, isn't it?" Cupa points to the pin I received. Everyone in the room is looking at me and Selena. A girl spoke up. She was wearing a black jacket with a black miniskirt and a black hat to top it off. She had brown hair and purple eyes. "A human gained the approval of the Queen? That's impossible!" She spoke

Cupa turns to the girl "Then how do you explain that, Andr?" Cupa pointed again to my pin. "He's a human! He can't get the approval! Even aristocrats and their commander couldn't even hope on gaining that approval! Queen Serena's interrogation is too hard!" Andr said.

"He got it" Selena had stood up "He gained my Mother's approval" she smiled at me.

"You lose, Andr! Selena confirmed it!" Cupa said. Andr just sat down without saying anything.

Selena sat back down and scooted a little closer to me and smiles. I'm dying of seeing cuteness. I smile at her.

"Careful, you might attract ants with that sweetness." I heard Ian whisper. I stepped on Ian's foot and he grunts a bit.

The door opened. Two men entered the room. Notch and Herobrine scanned the room. Their eyes saw me and they smirked. "That punch still hurts" Notch looked at me "That kick also" Herobrine added.

"We saw that attack from a mile away but that was something powerful." Notch said

"I expected you'd stab us though" Herobrine said

Now I felt eyes were on me. "I'm still a bit angry but my friends and I will help." I said.

"What kind of unforeseen event made you change your mind?" Notch asked

"I think I know the reason brother." Herobrine said "Look at that object in his collar" Herobrine pointed at my jacket

"How are they noticing it?! I placed the emerald pin in the green part of the collar of this jacket!" I thought. I felt eyes were on me again.

"Well, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Herobrine asked us

"Aren't you forgetting something brother?" Notch asked

"Ah yes, my apologies. My name is Herobrine"

"And I am Notch"

"Well, my name is Kax." I said with a hint of sarcasm

"I am Ian"

"Mine is Jaylord"

"Princesses and Princes of Minecraftia, please introduce your selves also." Notch said

Andr stood up "I am Andr, the princess of the Endermen"

The person next to her stood up. "I am Flare, the prince of the Endermen. Andr is my little sister." Flare spoke. He was wearing a dark purple coat with matching pants. His hair was black.

Cupa raised her hand stood "I am Cupa the princess of the Creepers!" she spoke with her usual energy.

A male stood up and spoke "I am Rot, the first prince of the Zombies." Rot had a brown shirt and dark blue pants.

The man beside Rot stood "I am Zom, the second prince of the Zombies." Zom was wearing a dark green shirt and dark blue pants with some holes.

A girl stood up "I am Charlotte, the princess of the Ghasts." Charlotte eyed me a bit. Charlotte wore a white gown with white gloves and a white hat. Her white hair seemed beautiful with her red eyes.

Another girl stood up "I am Susie and I am the princess of the Snow Golems" Her white jacket with brown colored sleeves is compatible with her white skirt and an orange pumpkin-looking hat. Her orange blonde hair blends well with her fashion style.

Rosa stood up "I'm Rosa, the princess of the Iron Golems." She had a vine hanging on her shoulder. The vine had a rose on it.

The girl next to her stood up "My name is Lone and I'm the princess of the Wolves" Her body is covered in a wool coat. Her brown eyes and grey hair fit the clothing. Her dog ears and tail also moves around.

A girl stood up "I'm Annie, the princess of the Bats" Her purple top just covers her breasts and leaves her belly button exposed. Her black mini-skirt is in perfect harmony with her white hair and black wings. A purple blindfold covers her eyes.

The girl next to her stands up "I am Katie, princess of the Ocelots." She wears a yellow cloth with browns dots. Her ears and tail has the same pattern. Her blonde hair has streaks of brown streaks.

The girl next to Charlotte stood "I'm Blazette, the princess of the Blazes." She is wearing some clothes… She is wearing a two piece bikini and golden gauntlets. Her golden hair has some waves. Blaze rods were floating around her.

A girl stood up "I am Silk and I'm the princess of the Spiders." Silk is wearing a grey jacket with black stripes. A grey and black mini skirt and her purple hair sway a bit.

The little girl next to her stood up "I'm Strand, the princess of the cave spiders" She was wearing a dark blue jacket. Her dark blue mini skirt is perfect with her purple hair.

The girl on the other side of Silk also stood up "I am Matilda, the princess of the Skeletons" Her grey top only covered her breasts and her short shorts were very short. Her grey hair sways with her movement.

The girl next to Matilda stood "I am Hilda and I'm the princess of the Wither Skeletons." She was wearing the same thing Matilda wears but she prefers darker grey. Her hair was black.

A girl stood up "I'm Gelli, the princess of the Slimes." She has a green dress that is a bit transparent seem to be made of slime. Her hair and body seems to have the properties of jelly.

The girl next to her stood up also "I am Jennifer. I am the princess of the Magma Cubes" She is wearing a red dress. Her hair exhibits some properties of jelly.

A girl stood up "My name is Inky and I am the princess of the Squids." She was wearing a white dress. Her hair is blue and seems to move freely.

The girl next to Hilda stood up "I'm Mena, princess of the Zombie Pigmen" She was wearing a black and white top. A pink skirt covers her legs. Her green hair and golden eyes are mesmerizing.

Finally, Selena stood up "I am Selena. The princess of the Witches" Selena spoke without noticing that she was still holding my hand.

Everyone then proceeds to sit down. "Let's get down to business." Herobrine said

"But before that," Andr interrupted "Why did you say your name was 'Kax' even though Cupa clearly called you Kirby?"

"Both of those are my real names. I use Kax when I am not sure whether to trust those around me. I use Kirby when I am introducing myself to someone I don't know. I use my other name if I am required to be honest." I answer quickly

"I will be using my authority as princess. What is your name?" She asks a bit angrily

"My name is Kirby Alen Xhajram. Use Kirby if you don't want to use my long name. Use Kax if you want it much shorter." I reply

"Anyway!" Notch interrupts "The new mobs have been spreading more than ever. A new type has been sighted. This time it was a skeleton but, the scouts failed in acquiring evidence for this."

Selena raises her hand and looks at me. I grab the 'bones' I found at my home and put them in the table. Their faces seemed puzzled by the objects. Notch picked one up "Bone spikes. These are bone spikes. The same ones that the scouts reported the infected skeleton launches."

"Where did you get this?" Herobrine said

"I got it from home. A weird skeleton attacked and ran" I said

"It must be an infected skeleton." Notch said

"Infected?" I asked

"The new mobs we were talking about" Herobrine said "These 'infected' mobs exhibit new qualities. Their appearances change a bit and their attacking style is different."

"Creation attacks the creators, creating chaos. From another world, a hero is to be called and this call is to be answered and this answer is of acceptance and this acceptance is of agreement and this agreement is of aid and this aid is of a hero." Notch said while holding a piece of paper

"If I may interrupt, is that the last prophecy Steve has left behind?" Flare asked

"Yes, it is." Notch replies

"I think this prophecy is pertaining to what is happening. It did hit a few bumps with the Hero not accepting. It's a good thing he changed his mind." Herobrine said looking at me "We're sorry to have placed such a burden on you so early.

"In my long time as a gamer, I have learned a few things. 'If a job is worth doing, it's worth doing well.' Since me and my friends will be doing this, we'll be doing it with the best of our abilities." I said

"That's actually a good quote." Herobrine said "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed in this meeting?"

"Alright! This meeting is over. You may return to your respective kingdoms" Notch spoke

The princesses and princes all stood up and walked out. Selena, Jaylord, Ian, Notch, Herobrine, and I were the only ones left "Is there a library here somewhere?" I asked. "I know a place" Herobrine waved for us to follow and soon left the room. Selena was beside me. Jaylord and Ian were just behind.

No one spoke during the walk. Notch and Herobrine led us to a door in the hallway. Notch opened the door and we entered. We were before a large library. "You can learn things in our world through the books." Notch said

"We will leave you here." Herobrine and Notch left the library.

I smile at Selena "Do you know where the oldest books in here are?" I asked her. She pointed at the farthest corner of the library. "Thank you" I smile at her. She pulls me toward that corner. I don't know where in the library are Jaylord and Ian at. I just felt at peace in this world.

The books seem old in this part of the library. Dust and cobwebs cover some of them. I pulled a book in random.

"The Prophecy and the Legacy"

"This book seems promising." I thought

"That book was written account of Steve. It was mostly about his conquests and prophecies." Selena said

"Steve?" I asked

"Steve is the great hero and prophet of Minecraftia. He disappeared years ago."

"Disappeared… huh…" I blew on the book, clearing some of the dust. I opened it and read the first contents.

After a few minutes, I felt something weird. I could feel someone staring at me. It was not Selena because she is doing some reading also. She noticed something is bothering me "Is there something wrong?"

"I feel that there's someone looking at me. It must be just my imagination." I replied. This was not the first time I felt a similar stare. After a few minutes, my stomach rumbled. Selena giggled at me. Her cuteness just blows me away. "Follow me; let's go to the kingdom's best chef. I'll treat you." She giggles

She holds my hand and pulls me. We go out of the library and through the hallway.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Jaylord and Ian were left behind in the library. "Damn it Kirby." Jaylord said

"Let him have his time. You know how unlucky he is when it comes to love, right?" Ian said

"I just hope he will be happy this time." Jaylord said

"Yeah." Ian said

In the other side of the library, a girl smiles happily. "I'll use this to my advantage" The girl says. She walked outside of the library. Her black gown follows her trail of steps.

"Hmm…" Ian murmured

"What's wrong?" Jaylord asked

"I don't know. Something just felt weird and it quickly disappeared" Ian answered

"You're imagining things." Jaylord said

"I guess so." Ian shrugged the feeling and started looking for a new book to 'read' and look at. "This seems good." Ian took a book called 'Mob Cultures'

"What's that?" Jaylord pointed at the book

"It's a book" Ian said while showing Jaylord the title

"Fuck you." Jaylord said

The door opens. Two girls enter the library and smiles. Cupa and Rosa greets the two. "Hey! Where's the couple?" Cupa asked

"They left without saying a word." Ian said

Rosa sits down while Cupa snoops around. "So what'cha doing?" Cupa asks. "Reading about the cultures in Minecraftia. I don't really get what Stone Bomb Art is. The book lacks information on it." Ian answers.

"We Creepers started that tradition, years ago." Cupa said "We cover a big rock with different sizes of TNT and blow it up simultaneously. The Stone would then become a statue with patterns."

"Wow… Sounds fun." Ian said

"Of course it is! The Stone Bomb Art Festival is quite near. Believe it or not, I am reining champion!" Cupa brags

"Good for you" Ian says

Cupa smiles brightly but not her usual childish smile.

* * *

 **Kirby's POV**

Selena and I went to the dining hall. Chandeliers light up the room. Wooden tables were placed apart like in restaurants. A few witches and warlocks were there eating. We sit in a table for two. A female approached us "Good afternoon princess and…" The female noticed my pin "And fiancé of the princess, what would you like today?"The waitress hands us a menu. I see Selena blush a bit when the waitress said 'fiancé' and I smiled.

"How are they noticing the pin?!" I shout in my mind

I look at the menu of food. Some were just simple recipes. I guess it's because of the limited ingredients. "I would like the Fish and Chips." I said "Good choice" Selena said "I would have the same thing."

The waitress left and I look at Selena. "So umm… Can you tell me the basics of Minecraftia?" I asked

"Minecraftia has five realms. The Overworld is where we are now and most kingdoms can be found here. The Nether is realm of Fire and the kingdoms of the Ghasts, Magma Cubes, Pigmen, Blazes, and Wither Skeletons are there. Herobrine resides in the Nether. The End is the realm where the End Kingdom is. The Aether is where Notch lives and the mobs there are united under him. The Twilight Forest is a tricky place and Steve is the only one that knows how to get there." Selena answered straightly

"Wow… This place is full of wonders." I said

"How about your world?" Selena asked

"The place I come from is called Earth. Magic doesn't exist there. We mostly depend on science and technology. The internet binds the people together. Different traditions and cultures can be found on different parts of the Earth. There were two great wars that happened in our world, but it's all in the past and we have recovered." I answered

"There were two great wars?" Selena asked

"World War I and World War II" I answered

"What happened?"

"Different countries fought each other. Some formed alliances and some stayed neutral. I don't really know the clear story. I haven't been born yet during those times"

"In the past, Minecraftia was shrouded with war. Notch and Herobrine desperately tried to create peace. Just like you, I wasn't born during those times. I was born just after the wars ended. Steve, Notch, and Herobrine created peace." Selena explained

The waitress returns with two plates. The food was in the plates. The aroma of the fish tickles my sense of smell. The waitress served the food and left. I held the knife and fork. I took a piece and ate it. My eyes widen "Wow! This is great!" I said "Told you so." Selena smiles

"The best chef in the kingdom cooked this." Selena said, taking another bite.

 **Time Skip**

Selena and I were walking back to the library. We were laughing at jokes and stories. We enter the library and saw Ian and Jaylord with two more people inside. Princess Rosa and Princess Cupa were there. Rosa was sitting silently. Jaylord is sleeping. Cupa and Ian are conversing.

"Hey, you two!" Cupa waved at us.

We approach them and they greeted us. "I'm a bit hungry." Jaylord said while stretching his arms. "I'm hungry too." Ian said.

"Rosa and I will take you to the dining hall!" Cupa volunteered.

After that, Cupa and Rosa walked with Ian and Jaylord to the dining hall.

"We're alone again huh?" I said

"It seems so…" Selena said

I resumed the reading of the book. I read word after word in page after page. I was nearing the end of the book.

I was in a dark place. There were street lights but barely any light is created. I was in a town, to be precise, my hometown. The roads were empty. "I remember this place" I thought "This is the place where the six scared me" I look around and saw them. The six silhouettes were no longer close to me but, instead were doing different things in different places in my view. One seems to be a male, striking the road with a large hammer. Another one seems to be also male and is brewing something in a big cauldron. There were two females dancing, one was wearing a gown while the other one was wearing a simple blouse and skirt. Another male seems to be… splitting his head and acted like a monster. The last is also a male that is screaming or more accurately, roaring.

One of the females stopped dancing, and then looked at me. It was the one with the gown. She started walking towards me. I look around and the others don't seem to be walking toward me. I could barely see but I can tell the characteristics of the gown… it was black and seems to have a gothic style to it. She was about 2 meters away from me. She seems to be young. I couldn't clearly see her face but I can see her smile. The street lights started turning off one by one. "I'll see you soon" she says. The place becomes dark. I could no longer see anything. The lights are all off.

I wake up. My face was on the book. I saw Selena smiling at me. "I fell asleep" I said. "No kidding" She giggles

I raise my face off of the book and noticed that I was on the last page. I read what was on the page. "Calamity have struck and Chaos have brewed. Fate and Destiny dance. The Earth splits while the Heavens roar"

"I think you are in big trouble." A voice rings in my head

"I think so too. Should I tell them of my weird dreams?" I thought

"Keep a lid on it until someone asks about it." The voice says

I notice Ian and Jaylord were in the library. "Where are the other two?" I asked. "Cupa and Rosa left already." Jaylord said. "It's almost night time. We should go home." Ian said

"I can help with your travels." Selena said "Let's go" Selena pulls my hand again and we left the library. Ian and Jaylord close behind. We reach a nearby balcony. There were two witches there. Selena made a few hand gestures and suddenly, she has her broom in her hand. The witches did the same thing and now had brooms. I flew with Selena. My fear of heights striking me but it wasn't as scary as before.

We reach my house just before the sun had set. "Goodbye, Kirby." Selena said "Goodbye Selena" I hugged her. I didn't care if the two witches saw me because for all I know, they could have already noticed the pin that I thought was hidden in the color. Selena and the two witches fly away.

"You two should stay in the guest bedroom." I said as I walk toward my still open door. I noticed there was a punch mark in one door. "I guess it was the large bang I heard just before meeting Cupa and Rosa." I thought

I approach the bush beside the door and switched the lever on and off. The door functioned normally again. Jaylord and Ian enter the house. I entered also and closed the door. "Hey dude, what about this one?" Jaylord pointed at the broken window. "I don't really know. Just come with me." I said. Ian and Jaylord follow me in one of the rooms. The room had chests. "This is my architectural room." I said "If I'm not mistaken, this is where the glass panes are." I open the chest in front of me and I picked up a small glass pane. The pane was about the size of my hand. "Hey!" Ian said. I was startled and accidentally dropped the glass pane in my hand. The pane touches the ground and it suddenly expands. The pane stands on the ground. It was about 1 meter in length and width. The pane slowly loses balance and falls, breaking itself apart.

"Wow…" I said in awe. Jaylord and Ian were speechless. I picked four small glass panes from the chest and went to the living room. I quickly placed the four on where the window is supposed to be. The glass panes expanded and stood straightly. The panes merged with the stone bricks and were permanently placed. I tried pushing the panes but they seem to have merged completely. It's like the giant 2x2 pane is just one solid piece.

Jaylord and Ian seemed amazed also. "Let's sleep this weird day off of us." Jaylord said. They headed for the guest bedroom while I went to my bedroom.

I quickly lay down on my bed. I didn't feel sleepy. I turned off the redstone lamp in the room to darken it. In an instant, I felt sleepy. I look at the ceiling. The stone bricks are a new sight for me just before sleeping.

I woke up. I felt something or someone was staring at me. I saw a female in the corner of the room. Moon light was enough for me to see her. She was wearing a black gothic style-gown. There was a tiny tilted hat on her head. She has long green hair. Her eyes were colored purple. I could tell she was beautiful.

She smiled at me "I kept my promise didn't I? I told you I'd see you soon."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger once again! Hey guys! Kax here! I have been enjoying myself while writing this story. To those that have read my old story (Minecraft: Tragedy of two Worlds), you may have noticed that there are new characters and a new set of craziness. The setting is also different a bit.**

 **The next chapter comes in next week (Hopefully)! If you haven't noticed, the chapters I write now are longer than the usual. The reason for that is because you guys deserve longer chapters because I have been on hiatus for a few months then I suddenly decided to rewrite my story.**

 **Anyway don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Archive4465: It's just a little easter egg I put up. Although, I thought there would be no one that would notice it.**

 **Kax here and out!**


	4. A World of Battles

**Chapter 4: A World of Battles**

A girl was in front of me, smiling. "I promised I'd see you soon. Here I am." She giggles while walking around. I didn't really speak. I couldn't speak. "So this is your room in this world…" she snoops around. I freed myself from the confusion "Who are you?" I asked her. She was just about my height and age. I didn't really care about that.

The girl looks at me "I am Fate." She started walking towards the bed. "What do you want?" I asked her. She sits on the side of the bed "If I tell you? Would you give it to me?" She says in a weird tone. "It depends on what you want." I said while sitting up a bit. She looks at me "I need to make sure you'll say yes." She said. "I need to make sure you're gonna leave after you get it." I said

Fate giggles a bit "Of course I'll leave after I get it" she assures me. "Okay. I'll give you what you want." I said. I can't turn her down. Who knows what she can do. "Well then…" she started crawling to me "I want you to be mine." She said. I jumped out of bed. She's suddenly gone. I looked around and there's no one there. A blade touches my neck. I look at my left and the blade is the blade of a sword. She was behind me. I raised my arms to show that I'm not armed. "You should be more obedient." She whispers.

I felt scared. There's a sword in my neck. One slash and I could be dead. "What do you want?" I said. "I already told you what I want." She walked in front of me with the blade still in my neck "I want something…" She leans forward. Her face is getting closer and closer to mine. I start to panic. I don't have experience to deal with such situations. Her face is just centimeters away from mine. Her lips touch mine. She kissed me. I panicked but I didn't know what to do. Out of instinct, I press my lips against hers. After a minute, she pulls away and smiles. "As promised, I will leave." She smiles "Let's do it again sometime."

I wake up in my bed. The sun still hasn't come up. The stone bricks seem a bit more appealing. "What a crazy dream." I thought as I put on my shoes. I yawn a bit and stretch my arms.

I stood up and looked at the window. "I get to spend a new day in this new world. What should I do today?" I thought as I walk toward the door. I notice something on the side of the room. There's a large chest. A sword inside its sheath is on top the chest. Beside the sword is a piece of paper that is folded once. Beside the chest is a shield

I pick up the sword, unsheathe it, and admire the craftsmanship. It is a great-looking one-handed sword. It's mostly black and grey. A green streak covered the middle part of the blade. The hilt had a great pattern on it especially the skull looking thing with green eyes. The skull kind reminded me of the faces in the soul sand I see in Minecraft. The sword guard looked like black angel wings with flames. I didn't feel right when I held the sword. I placed the blade of the sword on my neck. There is no doubt that this was the blade used by the girl. "It wasn't a dream?" I thought. I picked up the shield. It is like a kite shield but a bit smaller. It was mostly black. The patterns of black and green on it seemed awesome. A giant eyeball pattern is in the middle. The eye itself was green. Cloud patterns were beside the eye. "Are these two matching sets?" I asked myself "Either way, these two look badass!" I pick up the piece of paper and opened it.

" _Dear Hero,_

 _I do not know your name and I hope I get it soon. I want to thank you for last night. You gave me what I want. I wanted to repay you so I put some stuff in the chest you're facing right now. I'm sorry for using a sword to threaten you. I left the sword with this note. The sword is now yours. I even left the matching shield there so you would forgive me. You might need it in the future._

 _Stay safe for me. I'll return again tonight._

 _Love, Fate"_

"Can I really trust her?" I asked myself. I put the note in my pocket. I gripped the hilt of the sword and swung sideways as hard as I can. Looking at myself, I can tell I have NO skill in using a sword. "For now, games will be teachers." I told myself. I tried a different stance and form. I swung downward. "Hmmm… Better" I said. I did a few more slashes and rested. I wore the shield in my left arm and did 7 or 8 more slashes. "Okay… This is harder than I thought." I lie down in my bed. After a few minutes of rest, I stood up.

I put the sword in the sheath and I tried wearing it. I tried walking around and found only difficulty. I remove the sheath from my waist and placed it on the bed. I took of the shield and put it beside the sword. I went to the chest and I saw clothing. Not any ordinary clothing but my clothes. These were the clothes that I wore when I was still in Earth. I pick up a pair of boxers, cargo pants, and a green and black shirt. I took off my clothes and changed into the new ones. I look at the chest again and I pick up a black and green jacket. I took off the emerald pin and placed it on my new jacket. I wore the new jacket and looked at myself. "Cool" I said "Next problem" I look at the sword and sheath. I adjusted the leather strap and I wore it like a bag. The sword's hilt was well within my reach in my back. I unsheathe the sword and executed one slash. I wore the shield in my left and did some battle poses.

I remember Fate looking at me last night. Her eyes reminded me of my amethyst. I check my neck and felt the gem hanging. "It's still there." I held the amethyst and took a deep breath. I look outside the window.

"What now?" I ask

"Well you are in deep trouble. You already have a girlfriend and now you also have a lover."

"I don't know. I don't really know what to do." I said

"What do you think of Fate?"

"She's very beautiful but I don't really know her." I answer

"Think clearly about what you will do because from now on, it will affect your future. And your sword skills suck."

"The last one was unnecessary" I said. The sun will soon come up. I went out of my room. I went downstairs and searched for the two. I couldn't find them. I went to the kitchen and searched some of the chests. I took some cooked steaks and some bread. I went back upstairs and went to the guest bedroom. I opened the door and saw Jaylord was still sleeping while Ian is awake. "Wake up ye bastards! I have made breakfast!" I shout

"I'm already awake." Ian said

"Damn it. I need five more minutes." Jaylord says

"Oh really, listen well slut." I pull out my phone and blasted the speaker with gun shots.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake." Jaylord jumped out of bed.

"You also have your phone?" Ian asked

"Yeah, why?" I answer

"Because I have mine also." Ian pulled out his phone.

"There's no reception though. By the way, breakfast is served." I head straight down to the living room. I sit in the wool couch. I took a bite on the sandwich I created. The steak tasted good. The bread is soft. Ian and Jaylord also sat in the wool couch. "What is that thing?" Ian pointed at my new sword. "Magic" I said while waving my hands

"Bitch" Ian said "But what is it?"

"It's a sword" I said, taking a bite off of the sandwich

"Where'd you get it?" Jaylord asked

"I found it in the tunnel." I said "There's also a matching shield."

"Where?" Jaylord asks

"Let me go get it." I took a bite off of my sandwich and went upstairs. I wore the shield and went downstairs. I saw Ian trimming my sandwich with his mouth. "Bitch that's mine."

"Cool looking shield." Ian said

"Yeah I know." I reply

The sun peeks through the window. Its rays shine on the house. I pull out my new sword. I wave it around with my right hand. I slash diagonally downward on a small table in the corner. The table was cut in half. "Awesome" I said while looking at the sword. Ian and Jaylord were also in awe. I put the sword back in the sheath and proceeded to eat my sandwich. "Exactly where did you get those?" Ian asked. "In the tunnels that are underground. It's the cavern system that I use for mining. I found it lying around." I answered.

Someone was knocking on the door frantically. I pull the nearby lever. The door opens. Three witches were on the door. "We need your help!" One witch said. "The Kingdom was attacked!" Another witch said.

I turn to Jaylord and Ian "Go get what you need in my armory." I said. The two quickly stood up and ran to my armory. They immediately come back with weapons in hand. Jaylord had a diamond battle axe while Ian had a quiver with a few arrows and my prized bow. "Bitch that's my infinity bow" I said to Ian. "You don't even use this thing. It's just on the item frame." Ian replied. "Use it but make sure you return that shit." I said

We went outside. I closed the door. We rode the brooms to the witch kingdom. We reach the kingdom in a few minutes. The castle is in chaos. Some witches and warlocks try to breach the castle gates by flinging giant rocks and fireballs but the castle gates seem to be amplified by magic. Witches and Warlocks fight with each other. Aerial battles between witches intensify. We land on the balcony of the throne room. Queen Serena and Princess Selena were inside with a few witches. A barrier surrounds them.

"What's happening?" I ask

"It's August. He attacked the kingdom. A few elites and half of the kingdom's army are with him." Selena said

"I'll help out." I said

"As Queen, I am giving you support. Take these with you." The Queen gave me some fire resistance potions "the art of manipulating fire the easiest magical art and because of that, it is easier to create destructive attacks with fire."

"One question: How do I know which witch and warlock is which?" I ask

"August's army wears small diamond badges that have wing patterns in it. The elites that are with him wear redstone badges" Selena said

"Thank you" I said

"Please don't die." She pleads

"I won't… Hopefully" I dash toward the hallway. Jaylord and Ian close behind. "Did you really just do a generic 'I won't die' conversation?" Ian asks. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I answer while smiling.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"That sword and shield… could it be?" The Queen uttered

"What is it Mother?" Selena asked

"His shield has clouds while the sword has flames. In ancient times, the clouds represent the Aether and the flames represent the Nether." The Queen explained

"I don't get it Mother" Selena said

"Steve is the ancient hero and prophet of Minecraftia but even he relied on weapons. He forged different weapons. A one-handed sword held the power over the Nether while a shield held the power over the Aether." The Queen said

"Are you telling me that?" Selena asked

"Yes… I think those are the weapons." The Queen said "Contact the Brothers" The Queen ordered a witch. The witch left the barrier and flew outside.

 **Kirby's POV**

"They've breached the gates! They're inside!" A shout echoed outside

We ran on the hallway. We stopped on the first room we see. I look around and see two witches. I see badges with the letter 'A' with them. I hide near the door. Jaylord and Ian are with me. "Shit. How do we do this?" I ask. "Don't ask us. You're the one that promised to help." Ian answered. "I know but I don't really want to hit girls." I reply

The witches were going to leave the room."Now or never" I pull out my sword and charged into the room. The witches were surprised. I hit one in the head with my shield. I used the hilt to shock the other witch's stomach. I kicked the shocked one in the back of the head. The other one was going to cast a spell with her wand. Her wand suddenly got carried by an arrow to the wall. Jaylord charged and used the grip of the axe to hit her in the head. The two witches were knocked out.

"That was exhilarating!" I said

"This is our first combat experience in this world." Ian said

"Nevermind that. We need to do what we need to do." Jaylord said

We get out of the room. We look around and saw a warlock with a badge. The warlock also spotted us. He immediately threw an ice ball aimed at us. I charged toward him. I caught the ice ball with the shield. I was unaffected. I kept on charging and I slam into him with the shield. I successfully knocked him down but he's not yet out. I aim for the male universal weakness. I kicked him in the groin and stepped on it. He screams in pain. Jaylord knocks the warlock out with the handle of the axe.

"This shield is a bit heavy" I said

"Now, where should we go?" Jaylord asks

"Let's just press onward. We're bound to find more." Ian answers

We travel once again through the hallway. We heard voices in the corridors. We take a peek and saw three warlocks that had redstone badges and a warlock with a long cape. "Commander August, scouts report that there are reinforcements consisting of three people." One warlock said. "Who cares? I will destroy them." The person called August answers.

"So that's August…" I said "Guys, get your stealth game on because we are going to sneak behind them."

They nod and follow my trail. I follow August and his guards. The castle walls seemed familiar to me. "Oh shit. This is the way to the throne room" I said. One of the elites went to a room.

"Chance" I said

We enter the same room. The elite stood there, snooping around in the middle. I went to the east side of the room while Jaylord and Ian take the west side. The elite was going to leave the room. I signal Ian and he shoots. The arrow whizzes by the warlock's shoulder. The warlock turns to Ian. He waves his hand and creates a fireball. I charge at him silently. I use my shield to hit his legs and sweep them off the floor. He falls head first and is disoriented. Jaylord uses the axe handle once again to knock out the warlock.

"Where'd you learn that one?" Jaylord asks

"Newton's First Law of Motion: An object at rest will remain at rest unless acted upon by an external force. He was just standing. I acted an external force in his legs—"

"Fuck that science shit." Ian interrupts

"Okay okay" I said

Jaylord has some experience in fights. Ian has little experience. I have none but I will use some science and shit. We exit the room. We heard an explosion. We rush to the throne room. The two elites, who were behind August, have already defeated all the witches guarding in the throne room. Selena and the Queen were standing close to the throne.

"I told you I would lead a coup. I will over throw you. I left this place. I became an adventurer. Now, I have returned and I will over throw this pointless place!" August said

"A coup? Then why are you alone?" Selena smirks.

August looks around and sees his two men, knocked out. Ian and Jaylord were able to take them down. The two had smirks on their faces. August waved his hands a bit and creates an ice ball "I will kill you all!" August launches the ice ball at Jaylord and Ian. The ice explodes. I block it with my shield. I straighten my stance "You'll kill us?" I asked.

"Yes and I will enjoy it." August creates a fireball and throws it at me. I block it again with my shield. The fireball explodes. We are unharmed. "Seems you have some skill." August said

"What can I say? I did earn this." I point to my collar. His face says it all. "How did you get that?" He asks. "I didn't get it. I earned it." I pull out my sword and charge at him. He creates two fireballs and launches them in two different directions. I can't block it both. "Jaylord!" I shout. August immediately blocks his eyes from the sunlight. Jaylord used the reflective properties of the diamond to reflect the sunlight to temporarily blind August. The fireballs dissipated. I bash him with my shield. He reels back and looks at me. He waved his hands a bit and summoned two diamond swords. He wields the two weapons and gets into a battle stance "Let's dance"

August charges and slashes with the sword in his right. I block the attack with my shield. He uses his other sword to strike me but I parry with the sword. He jumps backward and prepares for another attack. He waved the two swords. Flames cloaked the swords. He grins and charges at me. The flames are intimidating. He slashed the air and the flames on the sword projected outward. The flames were like of a slash. I dodged the attack. The wall was hit by the flame slash and as a result, the wall was charred a bit. I look at him and he coated the sword with flames again. He launched two slashes this time. I didn't fear it. I charged with shield raised. I drank a fire resistance potion behind the shield. It tasted like… orange soda. I shrugged off the taste. I pass through the fire slash without a scratch or burn. I kept on charging. Before hitting him, I sat down and boosted myself upward toward his head, bashing it. He is stunned. He kneels down.

"Didn't you say you were an adventurer?" I ask "My friend will give you a gift."

August looks at Ian who just launched an arrow. August seemed too dazed to dodge. The arrow reaches August and hits him in the knee. August screams in agony. "You used to be an adventurer until you took an arrow in the knee." I smirk. Ian laughed a bit at my joke. August's face was full of agony.

"You will die!" August shouts and slashes. I blocked the slash but I got knocked back a bit. I jumped backward again expecting a slash. He pointed the two swords upward. Streams of flames came out of his swords. The flames gathered above him, turning into a large fireball. The fireball grew larger and larger. He smirked and launched the fireball at me.

"Use the sword" I heard Fate's voice echo in my mind

I slashed the giant fireball. The flames that made up the fireball were absorbed by the sword. Everyone was surprised by the sight. I walk toward August who is now cowering. I hit the back of his head with the sword hilt. August falls down flat on his face.

"How did you do that?" Ian asks.

"I don't really know." I said

"You were able to do that because of the sword." Notch entered the room with Herobrine following. "That sword is called the Sword of Judgment and the shield is called Shield of Justice." Notch added

"Those two are just one of Steve's ancient weapons. The sword has the aspects of the Nether while the shield has the aspects of the Aether." Herobrine said "But when the two are together, they share each other's aspects and becoming even stronger."

"It's that powerful? Lucky find!" I said

"You found it?" Notch asked

"He found it in the tunnel cave under his house." Jaylord said

"Let's go there" Herobrine said

"Not yet. We have to sort out this chaos." Notch said

"Oh right yes." Herobrine raised his fist and punched the ground. The explosions and sounds stopped outside. I look at the window and saw witches and warlocks tied up with some white rope while others are free. "Only those that were part of the coup are subdued" Herobrine said

I ran toward Selena. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She hugged me "Yes… Thank you" she said. "Do you want to come with us?" I asked. She nods and holds my hand.

"Let's teleport there" Notch said. In a second, we were in front of the house. Ian, Jaylord, and I felt very dizzy. "This must be your first time teleporting." Herobrine said. "Yeah" I said

I open the door and led them to my basement. I switch on and off a few levers. A wall opened up. It led to a few flights of stairs and we were now standing on rock. I turned left and traveled deeper into the cave. After a while, I pointed to some area in the cave. "I found it here" I said. Notch and Herobrine looked around the area. "What's that thing?" Ian pointed at a bottle with black contents. Herobrine quickly picked it up "An exhausted glow potion." Herobrine said. "An exhausted what?" Ian asked. "Glow potions are Steve's inventions. He puts things in a bottle and shakes them. The bottle glows, that's why it's called a glow potion." Notch explained. "So Steve really was here." Herobrine said.

"But why would he leave the sword and shield here?" Jaylord asked

"We don't know. For now, keep it." Notch said

"That's what I was planning on doing." I said

Together, we left the tunnels and I closed the wall. We were once again outside of the house. Notch and Herobrine were going to leave but a roar is heard nearby. "An enderman" Notch said.

"Do endermen roar?" I ask. "No, they don't but the infected ones do." Herobrine said. More roars echo from a different place. "Herobrine and I will take the group. You four will take the lone one." Herobrine and Notch disappeared. "Let's go." I dashed toward the direction of the first roar. I found a large, bulky, dark purple man. It roars at us. Its dark purple eyes glow. "Careful, infected Endermen are adept at long range combat." Selena warns us.

I took on my battle stance. The infected enderman used its strength to rip out a piece of the ground and throw it at us. We dodged and Selena creates an ice ball that froze the enderman's feet. The enderman got enraged and created two portals, one in front of it and one moving around us. The enderman ripped out another piece of land and threw it at the portal in front of him. The portal near us stopped moving and the piece reappeared there, heading towards us. Selena intercepts the rock chunk with a fireball. The chunk got destroyed. Selena hurls a water ball at the portal. The water ball reappeared in front of the enderman. The infected enderman screamed in pain. I took my chance, dashed, and stabbed the enderman where the heart should be. The enderman was still alive. It was about to crush me with its fist. An arrow came out of the portal and hit the enderman's eye. The enderman screamed again. A diamond axe came out of the portal and had penetrated the neck of the Enderman. The enderman fell down. The enderman stopped breathing. I stand in awe. They approach the corpse.

I poke it with my sword. No movement. "Instead of purely teleporting, they create portals." Selena said

"So this is what an infected enderman looks like up close." Jaylord said while pulling out his axe.

"And you still live up to the name I gave you." I told Jaylord "Enderman Hunter"

"What's going to happen to the corpse?" Ian asked. A large explosion occur in the distance. Screams of pain echo in the distance, screams of endermen. "Corpses." Ian added

Notch and Herobrine reappeared. "We're back." Notch said

"What's going to happen to the bodies?" Ian asked again

"This" Notch shot a white wave out of his hands and the corpse disappeared.

"Where does it go?" Ian asked again

"It goes nowhere. It no longer exists." Herobrine said

"Okay… scary…" I said.

"Well… we should get going then" Notch said

The two brothers teleported. I look at Selena and I smile at her. She smiles back at me. "What now?" Jaylord asks

"Hey!" A voice is heard in the distance. Cupa was waving at us. Cupa was with four guards. She and the guards walked toward us. "How's it going?" Cupa asked. "We just fought an infected enderman." Selena said

"They're here too?" Cupa asked

"There were more of them but Herobrine and Notch took most of them out. Now we have no idea what to do." I said

"Those two were here?" Cupa asked again

"Yeah…" Ian said

"Well I'll be off then. I still have some sweeping to do" Cupa waves goodbye and walks with her guards.

"Where is the Creeper Kingdom exactly?" I ask

"It's just beyond that hill." Selena said

"Hey Ian," I speak "That hill is familiar."

"Yeah… I'll check it out when I have the chance." Ian said

"I'll be off as well… I have to help with the recovery of the kingdom." Selena hugs me and rides her broom. We walk to my home.

* * *

In the living room, Ian and Jaylord sit. I put the sword and shield on my bed. I went to my forge room and looked at the crafting table. "How does this thing work?" I asked. I put in two iron ingots. I wanted to make a pressure plate. Nothing happened. "So this shit doesn't work…" I said. My stomach rumbled. I felt hungry. I thought about pork being fried. "I feel hungrier now" I said. I was about to get the ingots from the crafting table but the iron ingots were not there. Instead, there was a pan, a frying pan, on top of the crafting table. A theory rushes inside my head. "Let's get to testing." I put sticks and some iron ingots on the crafting table. I thought about a scythe and it was there. It replaced the materials. I tried another test and put in an iron ingot. I thought about a pair of tongs when I'm frying. The tongs replaced the iron ingot I placed. "The crafting table works because of ideas… Okay then." I opened one of the chests. The chest contained yellow, glowing rods. I grabbed one but I burned myself a bit "Bitch" I shouted. I drank one of the fire resistance potions left from what the queen gave me. I proceeded to get some blaze rods. I went to the armory and placed the scythe on top of a chest. I rushed to the kitchen and placed the blaze rods on top of the furnace. I took some pork from the chest and put it in the pan. I put the pan over the blaze rods. "It feels like I'm cooking using an electric stove." I said. A few seconds later, the pork sizzled. In a few minutes, I flip the pork slices over.

I finished cooking the pork. I took out three wooden bowls and put one piece of pork each. I carry the three bowls to the living room "Eat up idiots!" I said. "It looks… fried… How'd you do it?" Ian asks

"I fried it. That's why it looks fried" I reply

"Magic" Jaylord said

"Yes… what Jaylord said" I said

They ate the pork. They enjoyed it.

"Where'd you learn how to use a bow?" I ask Ian

"Hunting in the mountains. It's fun mostly. The ammunition is recyclable but the range is bit of an issue." Ian said

"Huh… I didn't know you went hunting." I said

After eating, they were bored. Jaylord was bored the most. "Damn it. I want to play basketball." Jaylord said. Ian and I stayed silent. It was the middle of the afternoon. "I'm going to go to sleep." I said as I walk toward my room. I was lying on the bed. I closed my eyes and hoped for some sleep.

I woke up. The sun had set. I went straight to the kitchen. I saw the two still bored. I just took a cooked chicken from a chest. "Hey guys! Dinner is chicken. I just took some in the chest." I said. They dig in. After eating the chicken, they felt bored.

The window suddenly broke, bursting into shards. I look at my window and saw something. There were creepers outside in the distance. They faced skeletons. Skeletons that were on all fours and had a tail were fighting. The creepers were clearly losing. The skeletons were shooting bone spikes from their tail. "Infected skeletons" I said. Jaylord and Ian stood up and looked at the window. The creepers were defeated but there was one left fighting, Cupa. Cupa was fighting the infected skeletons alone.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Damn it" Cupa evaded a bone spike. "Give me a break!" Cupa threw sticks of dynamite. The dynamite exploded and damaged some infected skeletons. The skeletons kept on barraging bone spikes. Exchanges of dynamite and bone spikes were happening. Cupa was able to decrease the number of infected skeletons but there were still many to go.

Cupa threw another stick of dynamite. The dynamite explodes prematurely and it knocks her back. She becomes disoriented. A bone spike is travelling toward her. She recovers a bit and dodges but her arm was scratched. Blood dripped out of the wound. She throws a white dynamite and it creates a smoke screen. Cupa placed trails of gunpowder and light them up. The gunpowder burns and damages some skeletons.

"There's just no end to them" Cupa said as she looks at the still large group of infected skeletons. Cupa throws more sticks of dynamite. "I guess I'll use it" Cupa whispered.

Cupa went to the middle of the group. She sprayed the whole area with gunpowder. Some of the gunpowder were still in midair, slowly falling to the ground. She then throws a stick of dynamite.

The dynamite explodes, causing a chain reaction with the gunpowder. The area flash in flames. Cupa looked around and there were no infected skeletons in sight.

Some of the rubble moved. Cupa looked at the flames she caused. A skeleton tail sprung out of the ground. The tail launched a bone spike. Cupa failed to dodge the attack. The bone spike hits her in the left foot, through her knee high boots. "Aaaahhhh!" Cupa screamed in pain. A skeleton that burrowed on the ground had dug itself out and walked toward Cupa.

Cupa couldn't run away. The skeleton was right in front of her. Its tail was aiming for her head. An arrow went through the skeleton's skull. The skeleton fell apart. Cupa looked at the source of the arrow.

"We made it!" Kirby said

Ian rushed toward Cupa. "Are you okay?" Ian asked. Cupa's eyes had tears "Yes" She smiles. Ian offers his hand "Can you walk?" Ian asks. Cupa takes Ian's hand and tries to stand up. Cupa failed to stand up. Ian sees the bone spike in her foot. Ian touches the bone spike. "Oww…" Cupa shrieked. "Sorry…" Ian apologized "Jaylord, go get a healing potion from Kirby's brewery." Ian said. Jaylord ran toward Kirby's house.

A few minutes later, Jaylord came back with a potion of regeneration and potion of healing. "Drink this while I pull out the bone spike" Ian gave Cupa the potion of regeneration. Cupa gulped down the potion while Ian pulled out the bone spike. Ian successfully pulled out the bone spike. There was a small wound left in her foot. Ian removed the boot and made her drink the potion of healing. Cupa had tears in her eyes, smiling. She drank the potion and the wound closed up with no scars. "Are you okay, now?" Ian asked. Cupa nods and wore her boots again. Ian grabbed Cupa's legs and carried her on his back. "Hey!" Cupa said. "You were injured. I'll just carry you to your kingdom." Ian said

"B-but I-I'm fine now!" Cupa said

"No. We're going there while I carry you." Ian said

Cupa, clearly defeated, just placed her hands on Ian's shoulders and smiled. "Go with them Jaylord. Ian can't really fight with his bow while carrying Cupa." Kirby said.

Jaylord nods and they embark on their journey. Kirby was left behind to go back to his home. Ian, Cupa, and Jaylord walk to the Creeper Kingdom. They trek the nearby hill and saw the destination in sight. "We're close" Cupa said.

In less than half an hour, they reach the Creeper Kingdom. "Put me down." Cupa said. Ian lowers his body and Cupa jumps off. Guards came to see Cupa. "Thank you" Cupa smiled at Ian. "It's the least I could do" Ian said smiling

Cupa waves goodbye and skips while going to the castle. Jaylord and Ian walk back.

"I'm tired." Jaylord whines

"Let's sleep in my house." Ian said

"Oh right… It's close" Jaylord said

The two were on the hill. Ian walked around and found a cave. The two entered the cave and saw a door. Ian opened the door and entered with Jaylord following. A room made of stone is what they entered. There were four beds on the far end of the room. Jaylord dropped his axe beside a bed and slept quickly. Ian sat on one of the beds.

* * *

 **Kirby's POV**

I walked to my house. I immediately went to my room because I was tired. "I doubt Ian and Jaylord will be returning tonight." I said. I sit on my bed. I put the sword and shield beside the bed. I was on the bed. I was going to sleep when someone knocked on the door. I open the door and saw Fate. "Hi" She said

"Umm… Hello…" I said "I got your letter. By the way, my name is Kirby"

Fate smiles "Hello Kirby. I'm Fate. It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said

She entered my room "I'm sorry for last night…"

"It's fine" I said

"Really?" She asked "Yay!" She hugged me "Shall we continue from where we left?" She asked. I was a bit puzzled by what she said. She placed her lips on mine again. I was surprised but I kiss back. In a minute, she pulls back and smiles. "I guess this makes it official." She giggles.

She released her hug. "How's the sword and shield?" She asks. "It's great actually but I don't really know how to utilize its full potential." I reply.

"I'll teach you tomorrow." She smiles "For now, let's do something else." She kissed me again while pushing. I fell on the bed. She pulled her lips away. I climbed on the bed to get away from her. I'm stupid. I know. My escape failed. She was on top of me. She had already pinned my arms. She smiles at me. "No escape this time." She giggles. "I hope you have something good for tomorrow as compensation." I said. "Don't worry. That sword and shield aren't the only weapons I have." She leans down on me and kisses me.

* * *

I woke up. The morning rays pierce the windows. I was on the bed. My memory of last night was a bit fuzzy. "What did I do last night?" I thought while scratching my head. "Damn it, I can't remember what I did last night." I thought. My chest felt warm. I take a look under the covers and saw arms. I turned to my left and saw Fate sleeping with a satisfied smile. Fate's arms were around me. I panicked because I didn't have my jacket and shirt. I panicked because Fate was not wearing anything either. I didn't shout nor speak. I just looked at her while screaming in my mind. She slowly stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning love" Fate said while smiling. "Uhh… Good morning" I reply. She kissed me in the cheek "Last night was great. Don't worry. Last night was my first time." She giggles. Thoughts rush in my head. I sit up a bit. Weird ideas suddenly came out. She sat up a bit and she really was not wearing anything. Her breasts were an easily a B-cup. "Why the fuck am I staring?!" I thought. I looked away from the sight. "Um, Fate? Could you please were something? It's making me uncomfortable." I said weirdly. "There… it's done" She said. I turned around and saw her wearing a black bra "Oops" she said as her bra fell. I quickly turn away. She giggles "A real gentleman." She said. At this point, I am really uncomfortable. She hugged me from behind. I could feel her warmth and her breasts on my back.

The door opened. Jaylord and Ian entered the room. "We're back…" Ian noticed Fate was in my bed. They noticed that we both don't have clothes. "What the fuck" Ian said

"Hi. I'm Kirby's mistress!" Fate said cheerfully.

* * *

 **Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER ATTACK! Lol. Hey guys! Kax here once again with a new chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it just feels fun. I promise I won't do it in the next chapter… I posted this chapter earlier because I want you guys to know something.**

 **In our Reading & Writing subject at school, we need to create a story. An original story so yeah, I will be prioritizing that because of school. But, just for you guys, I will post it in FictionPress and I hope you like the story. By the time you are reading this, I might be writing the first chapter of the story. Some aspects were raffled throughout the class and I got a "Ghost" meaning I have to put a ghost as a character in the story. Also, the teacher said that we have no limits on craziness "If there's going to be a sex scene in your story, then go. Write it." He said**

 **Now that that's cleared up, please tell me in the reviews what you think of this chapter.**

 **Don't Forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **Kax here and out!**


End file.
